Almost, But Not Quite
by angkat14
Summary: He wanted to say what he feels. But being the shy guy he was, would he be able to pull it through? Set after the Shinnosuke episode. RanmaAkane oneshot


**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone. At last, I finally managed to write a fanfic about one of my favorite couples, Ranma & Akane. So, here it is…

Takes place after volume 26 of the manga (the Shinnosuke episode).

**Disclaimers Applied!**

**

* * *

**

Almost, But Not Quite

* * *

I sighed as I continued to walk slowly, seemingly fascinated with the way my feet came in contact with the earth.

_I'm glad you're coming home with me, Akane._

One step forward.

_I was really worried._

Another step forward.

To be honest, I was a bit impatient this time… 

Then another.

And another.

_Gee, isn't this great, _I thought, _Not a single kind word to use…_even if my mind was so full of them…

I sighed. _Casually, if I just take her hand…_and before I knew it, my hand moved on it's own volition, reaching behind me for…

You held my hand, and from it, I can feel blood rushing to my face. Damn! Why am I this shy towards you? Even if we've lived in the same house for how many months, even if we've both seen each other naked by constantly walking into each other in the most compromising positions like during a bath, why can't I just…

"I'm glad we're going home together, Ranma," you said softly, "Sorry for making you worry."

There, Saotome, old boy…why can't you just be like her? She had more nerve that you have…

_I'm glad, too._

_From now on, I'll be a bit nicer guy._

_Also, you can't do anything dangerous anymore…_

_I'm happiest when I'm with you like this…_

I wanted to say all that…but, as usual no words came out.

I sighed deeply. _Gah, it's no use!!!_ My mind almost screamed in frustration.

"Geez! Why are you so gloomy?" you asked sarcastically, that I had to turn around to look at you in confusion.

I opened my mouth to speak. "I –"

But you let go of my hand and crossed it in front of your chest. "If you don't want me to come back with you, you should have left me there with Shinnosuke!" you said angrily.

And then, jealousy surged…an unfamiliar emotion for me. And I don't like it one bit. For me, jealousy is one form of insecurity. Of admitting somebody out there is better. But no one is better than me, right?

So, of course, I'm not a jealous person, thank you very much.

But Shinnosuke…the forgetful-like-an-old-man guy, is he really better than me? Do you really like him more than me?

"Oh yeah? Well, if you like him more, then why don't you stay?" I asked jealously, my height towering over you, so as to intimidate you.

Well, you haven't been intimidated since we met, and you surely weren't going to start now, because you glared at me in return. "You're really a jerk, Ranma!" you said and slapped me the second time because of him –

And ran. Back to where we came from.

Back to Shinnosuke.

I stood there, rooted on the spot, my hand coming up on my face to rub my stinging cheek. Unfortunately for me, you slap as hard as you punch. And my cheek wasn't trained enough to receive those kind of blows. And I never liked it whenever you do that. I would rather that you hit me a number of times than you slap me once. Not only because I won't feel much physical pain, but because I knew, when you slap me, that's when I hurt you the most. That's when you're not angry but miserable – because of me.

And now, you slapped me – again – just because of the damned Shinnosuke. I thought when you went to rescue me from that monster, you cared for me. I thought when you opted to come home with me, you like me more.

Am I wrong?

_Feh! Why would I care if she likes someone else? It's not like I like her…_I snorted, and continued walking.

Yes, I continued walking, but every once in awhile, I kept glancing behind in hopes that you've changed your mind and decided to come home with me, after all.

But no, I haven't seen anything – even your shadow, to return with me.

I stopped walking after about five minutes and looked back. To take a last glance. But there was nothing to look at except for the wilderness of the forest.

I clenched my fist as I felt my eyes started to water. If that's how you want it to be, then so be it.

I began walking.

And then I heard a scream.

I turned back suddenly. AKANE!!!

* * *

I frowned as I took a sip on the stew, which happened to be our dinner.

"I'm sorry," you said softly, breaking the silence for the first time since I found you, but I only nodded glumly then turned to look at your bandaged foot.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, instead. Yeah, pretty lame, I know. But, one can never blame me if I'm not that eloquent, right? I'm still the best martial artist in the world.

You shook your head but when I tried to grab your foot, you winced even before I touched you.

"Liar," I said and sniffed. With this, people might mistake me for being angry. But the truth is, I'm not. I'm pretty concerned. Who would have thought that you, of all people, would fall on one of the traps Shinnosuke had set for the wild animals?

Well, you've always been a bit clumsy, I have to admit, that it was a good thing you only managed to get your knee twisted and not suffer any major injury.

Of course, even if it was a minor injury, it was a major problem since you cannot walk now that I had to carry you piggyback. We were supposed to reach home before nighttime but since I had to carry you (I get tired, too, you know), we've been delayed so I set a tent up for us to sleep for the night.

"I'm sorry if you have to rescue me again," you said, obviously distraught by my tone.

"Well, you can't help it if you kept on being stupid and clumsy," I snapped, not because I'm angry at you, but because I'm angry with myself. If I hadn't had that outburst, you wouldn't have ran away.

"Oh, so I'm stupid now?" you retorted angrily, your fiery spirit I've come to adore returning, "Why'd you have to rescue me, anyway? You could have left me there, you know?"

"Why you –"

"I don't want to talk to you right now," you interrupted and turned your back on me, wincing a little since you have to move your foot to do that.

"Well, who would want to talk to you, anyway?" I answered back coolly, and as your eyes crinkled with anger, I saw the tears forming. I straightened my back, I could never deal with a girl's tear. How do anyone deal with it, anyway? I was ready to stand up and go for a walk, long enough so that when I return, you would have finished crying, but then, I guess you weren't the crying type of girl, for you immediately wiped it before it fell, and looked at me indignantly.

"I want to go to sleep now," you announced.

"No one's stopping you," I answered, for awhile forgetting that you can't move to your bed, unless I carry you, of course. But then, since you have so much pride in your bone, you refused to ask me to carry you, and instead, tried to stand on your own, but obviously failing miserably, you sat down again, and tried crawling towards the tent.

In the end, I stood up, after a deep sigh, and kneeled in front of you, "Alright, hold on to me," I said softly. When you didn't do as I've told, I turned around as my back was on you, only to see your chin up, your arms crossed in front of your chest, "What's the matter?"

"I don't need your help."

"Don't be stupid, of course, you do. Just do as you're told," I said, already getting tired of all of these, as I tried to grab your arm to put it around my neck.

But you just smacked me, just when I thought I was considerate in your condition. "That's twice, Saotome. You called me stupid twice tonight," you said indignantly, still refusing to level down your chin, which was one notch higher than the usual.

"Hey! Can we just stop fighting?" I said, and, getting stiff from kneeling while looking at you from behind, turned around and sat across you, then looked at you in the eye.

"I didn't start it!"

"Oh, so you're telling me I started it?"

"I did not say that!"

"Well, who else would start it if it's not you? There's only the two of us here!"

"I'm not talking to you," you said and turned your head away from me.

"Then don't!" I said, expecting you to retort, still. But then, a minute passed by and you haven't said anything at all, I was beginning to think you meant what you said. And so, since I was not really a patient person to start with, I crouched in front of your sitting form, and hauled you on my shoulders, catching you in surprise.

"What are you doing?" you shrieked as you pound my back with your fists.

I growled, but refused to answer, since I was so busy trying to hold you in such a way that I would not have to touch your injured foot, which considering your trashing around, was difficult. _Hmm…what if I just drop her again? _A naughty part of me thought. _Don't dare do that, who knows she might land the wrong way and damage more her injured foot!_ The sensible part of me said.

In the end, the sensible part of me won since I knew I would never dare drop you. "Will you keep still?" I said angrily, as I held on to you tighter because you were starting to slip from my grasp.

"Put me down, you moron!" you hissed, but I paid no heed to you, instead, I patted your backside, earning me a shriek of protest and a series of curses, as I stood up and walked towards the tent.

"Hey, you! Put me down, I said!" you continued to say until we reached the tent and I crawled inside, using only one hand, as my other arm was fastened securely around your body.

"I'm taking you to bed," I said and grunted when you hit me with your head. "Would you – gaa!" I yelped and almost dropped you when you bit my side. "Calm down, you uncute tomboy!"

"Hmmph!" you said, then, eventually stopped moving, allowing me to settle you on the bedroll.

As soon as I put you down, you scampered inside the blanket as though you were allergic to me. Which means only one thing – you were mad at me…still. "Akane," I began, _I'm sorry if I upset you._

"What?" you snapped at me, eyes glittering dangerously with anger.

"Don't let the bedbug bites," I said stiffly and went out of the tent.

_Stupid tomboy_, I can't help but think as soon as I was seated in front of the fire again. I was about to apologize and you had to bite my head off. Honestly, why can't you be a little easier to please?

Hn. What does it matter, anyway? What really matters is that I become the number one martial artist in the world!

And with that thought in mind, I went off to train.

* * *

The sun was beginning to shine when I went back to the tent. It wasn't my plan to stay up all night and train, but I lost track of time, and before I knew it, it was morning.

I went inside the tent to check on you, and maybe to sleep for an hour or two before heading back to Nerima. With my state of tiredness, I don't know if I'll be able to carry you back home.

I crawled in and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw you sleeping soundly. At least, no harm had happened to you while I was away. But, as bad luck would have it, you were in the middle of the tent and were taking up all the space. And I knew I wouldn't be able to move you without waking you up.

I sighed at my bad fate as I tried to nudge you to create more space for myself. You shifted, and I held my breath for one of your mallet attacks. When you continued to sleep, I lay down and closed my eyes.

And because you really can't keep still while sleeping, not five minutes passed by before you shifted and ended up sprawled on top of me. Cold sweat broke from my forehead as I imagined how painful my death would become if you choose this moment to wake up, that I suddenly sat up.

You shifted again, now, away from me, and when at last, I lay down again, I tried to get as far away from you as possible. I was drifting back to sleep again when you again shifted and bumped into me.

I opened my eyes in irritation. Dangerous or not, I cannot possibly survive this. I'm tired as hell and want a little rest, which, probably I won't get as long as you're sleeping. Geez! If we ever get married, I'm going to get myself a separate bed!

I turned to you, ready to wake you up, but stopped. You were facing me, on your side, your innocence reflected in your face as you sleep.

Against my volition, my body moved towards you again, my face coming nearer to yours, _If I can just kiss her once_, I can't help but think, _then maybe I won't be this shy towards her anymore._

Conscious mind stopping, all thoughts blocked out, all I could think of was to feel your lips in mine, my head coming closer and closer…

And you suddenly opened your eyes. "Ranma?" you asked, softly though quite surprised.

And the spell was broken.

I immediately sat up straight, blushing to the roots of my head, as I tried to look at anywhere but you. "Uh." Yeah, I know. Really smooth of me. Really, that must be embarrassing.

"Is there something on my face?" you asked, mistaking that incident for something else, for which I'm glad.

"Uh, yeah," I answered quite dumbly.

"Oh," you said as you wiped the imaginary dirt on your face. Then, you looked at me and I was under the impression that you can see through the lie and see my true intention.

I waited for the mallet. It didn't come.

"You haven't slept, have you?" you asked suddenly and it dawned me that you were looking at my tired eyes.

"Yeah," I answered and for awhile there, I wondered how you could reduce me to a monosyllabic-answers-kind-of-man.

On the contrary, it was not really monosyllabic. All I've said was 'yeah'. So, I'm the 'yeah' man now. Quite terrific, Saotome.

"Well, get some sleep. Then we'll go home, is that alright?" you asked, and me? Nope, I did not say 'yeah' this time, instead, I nodded. Quite an improvement, don't you think?

But you seemed satisfied with my answer and nodded in return then started crawling towards the flap of the tent.

"Wait!" I called out, "Are you feeling okay now?" I asked, noting the way you carefully support your weight with your uninjured foot.

"I'll be fine," you answered and exited the tent, allowing me the full privacy to rest.

I sighed and lay down, hands propped under my head. I may have the tent all to myself but now, I'm awake as anyone could be.

Ten minutes passed by but I can't help but toss and turn.

I almost kissed you.

Almost did something I wanted to do for quite some time.

I almost showed you what I really feel towards you.

Almost. But not Quite.

* * *

"_Love is like a gravity…irresistible…inch by inch…I'm deeply attracted to you…" Jerry Yan "Gravity"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** R&R please.


End file.
